


Belonging

by kissthering



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gerard POV inner monologue, I am projecting my body issues/gender issues/mental health issues onto Gerard here we go, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthering/pseuds/kissthering
Summary: Inner monologue of Gerard struggling with their identity and understanding themself, while Frank loves them through it all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	Belonging

I think I was meant to be an alien. Or a star. Or just a speck of dust floating in the sky unaware of anything. Nothing about this planet feels right to me, it never has. I don’t know how to explain this to anyone without sounding completely unhinged, but it’s just the truth. I can’t even figure out how I relate to myself, how I relate to my own body, and my own brain. I would say I just want to be loved as who I am, but I don’t even know what that means. I wouldn’t know if that’s what was happening, because I don’t know enough about who I am to know if someone else understands me. I’m no less of a stranger to myself than to anyone else I meet.

It’s different with him though. I still feel out of place, but he makes me feel like I’m supposed to be here, like I was meant to exist. And I don’t need to belong, at least here, where there’s no lights. It’s a break from perception and deception. This is the closest I get to feeling right. Existing with him as a whisper in the dark. Maybe he doesn’t fully understand me, but he tries and he cares and I think that’s what matters. He says he loves me no matter what. And I really believe him when he looks at me like that. Like he would do anything to keep me safe. Anything to protect me from the world and from myself. When he touches me like I’m the only thing that matters to him, and he’s so afraid of ever losing me. When he holds me like he will always love me through my pain.


End file.
